


As long as you’re happy

by Galaxystar04



Series: Unrequited [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxystar04/pseuds/Galaxystar04
Summary: As long as you’re happy, I don’t care.(But clay cares too much for his own good)Based off lyric from “losing face” by Wilbur soot
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Unrequited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	As long as you’re happy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for swearing and angst and unrequited love and repeating words. 
> 
> Enjoy the pain I guess <3 
> 
> (Part of a series of oneshots that do not fit together but I wanted to post)

Clay missed his chance. Dammit he missed his chance. George found someone new, left him behind and honestly it shattered his heart to slivers.

They use to call, they use to call everyday. Laughing, talking, crying, anything. They were comfortable with each other which lead Clay to fall down the rabbit hole.

_ He fell for him . _

It happened too fast, one day George simply laughed at a joke he did and his heart started to beat faster. The giggle was genuine happiness coming from his friend. That damn laugh.

_ That fucking laugh. _

When George announced over discord that he was in a relationship Clay choked out a rushed “congratulations.” 

As long as he was happy, right? As long as his friend was happy he was, right?

He screamed out a curse in his soundproof gaming room. He screamed loud.

He cursed his heart for letting him fall for George. 

For a few days, George would still be present in the friendship. He was still there, still talking. As the days went by, George slowly detached himself. He wouldn’t call as much, he wouldn’t play games or respond to the group chat messages with his usual sarcastic remarks. 

Then suddenly there was nothing. Nothing from George. He was still alive, thank god, but Clay only knew that he was because of quick replies on twitter and streams.

He saw how much happier George was and he felt himself get angrier and sadder. 

_ He wanted to make George that happy. _

Goddamn jealousy. That’s what wirled around Clay’s mind constantly. He didn’t detach himself from Nick, he still talked to him and tried texting George, the texts went through but were always stuck on ‘delivered.’

He missed him more than anything. He wanted to talk to George again. He wanted to hear his laugh, see his smile, hear his voice.

Nothing. 

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and Clay missed George. 

Goddammit he fucking missed him. 

He wanted nothing but to hear his voice, his laugh. Clay laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, tears stuck right behind his eyes, only ever falling after a few seconds down his freckled cheeks. He was happy for George but the distance is destroying him slowly. Killing his heart and impaling his brain. He lost him.

Clay tried texting or calling him multiple times with not a single reply. That hurt him more than anything. 

_ How selfish do you have to be? _ A traitorous part of his brain said,  _ to completely shatter a friendship. _

He shook that thought away and quickly a new one replaced it.

_ How jealous does his partner have to be? To force him to cut off the friendship? _

How selfish and jealous do they have to be to take George away? To force him to not do something he loved?

Clay knew he was jealous, he knew because he loved George goddammit. How many times does he have to accept that! He loves him, he loves him, he loves him,  _he loves him_. 

He knew there was a possibility that George just simply left. He just simply walked away from the friendship, not wanting to even talk to Clay. He knew that chance was higher than anything else. He didn’t want to lose George but it was already happening. 

Clay continued to stream, to talk to friends, to play games, but it was never the same. Fans and friends realised this. Even his mother did, having called clay asking him if something was going on and Clay fucking spilled every thought he had onto his mother. He was thankful for her listening, but what she said didn’t help. She basically said to “let it go.” 

Clay couldn’t let George go. He  _couldn’t_.

The happy memories would turn dark and foreign. Everything they shared would turn into something evil to him. He couldn’t stand to do that. He knew it was unhealthy, he knew it was destroying every piece of him but he just couldn’t let go, he couldn’t let go. 

Everyone noticed his change and he fucking hated it. With every call came pity, Clay could hear their pity and he hated it.The only comfort came with his twitch chat. They just enjoyed his streams and were comfortable, only a few mentioned his change but not enough to get the whole chat spamming. He was happy when he was streaming, having some comfort rather than pity which came from people he was having a one sided conversation with. He never thought that strangers on the other side of a livestream would bring him more comfort than his friends could.

Even nick. Nick was more comforting than his mother, telling him that he knew it was hard for him, but he had to get that fact stuck in his head and to let him go before the destruction of his brain killed him. He fucking couldn’t let him go. He couldn’t.

Honestly, he never thought that he’d fall for his best friend. He never even thought of the idea. 

The biggest thing that hurt him the most was that he was losing his best friend. Fuck the love of his life, sure that’s what George was to him, in his mind, but above that he was his best friend and George just leaving him behind shredded his heart more than the unrequited love ever could. 

_ As long as he’s happy right? _

Happy without him. Pain came with that statement but Clay knew. Clay  knew that above that fucking destructive crush he had, that his friendship with George towered over that and Clay was happy for him. He was happy for him but losing him hurt.  __  
  


_As long as he’s happy._

And that was how much he loved George. He’d willingly give up his happiness for the sake of the boy with the brown hair and the honey brown eyes. the boy with a cute laugh and a sparkling smile. He loved him and Clay wanted him to be happy, even if it was without him. 

_ Even if it was. _


End file.
